1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the cleaning of heat exchangers, and more particularly, to an apparatus and system for removing residue which accumulates over time in heat exchangers and other tubing and piping used in industrial facilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat exchangers are commonly used in industrial facilities. Over time, these heat exchangers tend to develop residue on the surfaces of the tubes, tube sheets, tube support plates and other internal structural parts. The residue can comprise adherent films, scales, sludge deposits, corrosion and/or other similar materials. Over time, this residue can have an adverse affect on the operational performance of the exchangers. The same problem can arise for all piping and tubing found in industrial facilities.
Various cleaning devices and methods have been developed to remove this residue buildup from heat exchangers, tubes and other piping. A common method involves the controlled application of high pressure water and/or chemical streams to the affected areas of the heat exchanger. This method can require the presence of one or more persons at or near the point of application of the high pressure stream to the exchanger during the cleaning process.
For example, an operator may stand in clear view of, and near the line-of-fire of, the high pressure stream to direct the stream to the affected areas of the exchanger. Another person may be needed to operate a control panel next to the exchanger to further control the direction and volume of stream flow. This type of work is extremely labor intensive and potentially hazardous. For example, it may be necessary for crews to manually reposition the device providing the high pressure stream for each cleaning stroke. Further, those persons in close proximity to the cleaning environment can be exposed to high pressure water, hazardous cleaning chemicals or other potentially toxic, poisonous or volatile materials.